Lana Lang
History Origin Lana and Clark Kent were and still are close friends with a certain degree of romantic tension between them. She was formerly married to Pete Ross, Clark Kent's best friend as a youth. Lana was a childhood friend of Clark, with a certain degree of romantic tension in the air as Lana had long pined after Clark who had loved her only platonically in return. After they graduated from high school Clark took Lana on a private walk, saying that he had to tell her something important, which Lana honestly expected to be a marriage proposal. He then divulged to her that he had superpowers, displayed by flying her around the state, before explaining that he felt he had to leave Smallville to help humanity as a whole. Kissing her goodbye "like a brother," Lana was left in considerable shock, not only over the revelation of Clark's superpowers, but also over the final realization that he held no reciprocal romantic feelings towards her, leaving Lana heartbroken and alone. When Lana finally aired her grievance with him years later, Clark felt very bad over how he had hurt her. Early Years When Clark appeared in public as Superman some years later, the lonely and depressed Lana deduced his true identity and became something of a stalker, to the extent that Lex Luthor noticed the frequency with which she appeared in the vicinity of the hero and actually had her tortured in an attempt to gain whatever inside knowledge of Superman she might have. However, Lana bravely kept Clark's identity a secret and upon his rescuing her their relationship became more healthy once again, albeit still at a distance. Years later, Lana eventually got involved with another boyhood friend, Pete Ross, and Pete soon proposed to her. Lana was initially reluctant to set a date for the wedding (still pining after Clark) but after an incident with Bizarro and Superman reaffirmed that Clark would never love her the way she loved him, she decided she wanted to marry Pete as soon as possible. Lana and Pete were married in a small, private ceremony at the Kent's house, with only a few guests (Superman and Lois were busy in Metropolis) Lana and Pete then settled into a quiet life in Smallville. Married Life Not long after being married, Lana became pregnant, but complications caused the baby to be born premature. She contacted Superman and asked him to take the baby to a more advanced medical facility in Metropolis, carried in a special traveling compartment. Unfortunately, along the way, Superman is attacked by Brainiac, who then was using Doomsday as a host body. After knocking out Superman, Brainiac/Doomsday takes the baby to his lair, intending to use the baby to grow a new body for himself (as Doomsday's body was beginning to reject his mind). Superman managed to defeat the villain and rescue the baby, discovering that as part of the process preparing him for Brainiac's experiments, he had been aged to term. Returning the child to his parents, Lana insisted on naming the baby Clark Peter Ross. In 2000, Pete Ross became Lex Luthor's vice presidential running mate in Luthor's bid to become President of the United States, and after the two won, Lana moved to Washington, D.C. Before moving in, Lana had a talk with Superman, promising that she would keep his secret and announcing she had no feelings for him anymore--she even went so far as to say that her baby was really named after Martha (her maiden name being Clark). Eventually, Luthor was forced from his office, and Pete Ross became president (and Lana the First Lady of the United States). Recently, Lana and Pete separated with plans to divorce; and Lana began to subtly attempt to regain Clark's affections, much to the anger of his (now) wife Lois Lane. Head of LexCorp Following the fall of Lex Luthor during his most recent attack against Metropolis, the chairmen of LexCorp have finally voted him off of the board. In an exclusive article to the Daily Planet, the board members publicly announced that Lana Lang was to take Luthor's place as chairwoman and CEO of Lexcorp. Lana served as the CEO of Lexcorp for a very short stint. When she attempted to use Lexcorp's resources to assist Superman, she breached a contract which specifically stipulated that any Lexcorp employee who knowingly or unknowingly abetted Superman's actions in any way was to be terminated immediately. A hologram of Lex Luthor appeared in her office and promptly fired her. Life with Supergirl Lana returned to her family home in Smallville to be closer to her ex-husband and son. She also developed a close bond with Superman's younger cousin Supergirl. Lana helped Kara to create a civilian identity and she now lives with Lana posing as her cousin "Linda Lang". Powers and Abilities *Coming Soon In Other Media *Coming Soon See Also *Lana Lang/Gallery Notes *Coming Soon Trivia *Even though Lana Lang has green eyes, many artists have mistakenly colored them blue in the past. Links *http://dc.wikia.com/wiki/Lana_Lang_(New_Earth) *http://www.comicvine.com/lana-lang/29-5547/ Category:Allies Category:Daily Planet Staff Category:LexCorp